Kakashi's Bell Test and Sakura's short love affair!
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: This is the next story to my series for Team 7! Please enjoy and the title says it all so no summary duh!


**I hadn't checked the last story for this in a while, so sorry for taking so long! HappyHappy Sunny Chan I hope you enjoy it after your long wait and thank you wolf of all trades for that one review that I needed!**

**On with the story~**

* * *

**Afternoon around 7:00 A.M. (I don't know when they actually met up wasn't it seven or something.)**

Kakashi sighed at his kids as they stood in front of him to take his bell test. He really hoped they passed but he couldn't go easy on them. (the only reason he's on time is because they live with him...duh)

"Alright Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. You goal is to get the bells from me, using your ninja skills." "Eh but Da- Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells how are we supposed to all pass?" Sakura asked her green orbs lit with confusion. Naruto nodded his head in agreement while Sasuke... "Hn."

"Yes that means two of you will pass, and the other will go back to the ninja academy and start all over again.." "You can use any weapons including shuriken, if you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

Naruto gulped he had only passed because Sakura and Iruka helped him afterschool, so he didn't have to repeat. (he didn't do the eraser joke in this because well...it's his DAD! would you do that to someone you live with and feel comfortable?)

Sasuke just had a look of indifference on his face but inside. "WHAT THE FREAKING BUTTERSCOTCH! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD GIVE US A BREAK YOU HORRIBLY MASKED FATHER!" yes his inner was loud and afraid of what his father would chew out.

Sakura sighed and knew they would pass..she had done her research.. (o.o somebody's been hanging out with Jiraiya..)

She whispered something into Naruto's ear...the grin on Naruto's face made Kakashi inwardly shudder, when Naruto gets that smile on his face...I pray that it's not something horrible.

Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear and gradually he started to smirk. Naruto was enraged at what Kakashi said next though.

"Naruto you're the class clown the loser with the lowest scores." _'sorry Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought but it needed to be done.

" When I say start you can begin." he said ignoring the angered Naruto.

Naruto who was pissed off took out a kunai and ran towards Kakashi, his words echoing in his head...Kakashi knew how he felt when people called him a loser so why?!

Before Naruto could even blink kakashi was standing behind him holding the hand with a kunai in one hand and the back of Naruto's head with the other. "Don't be in such a hurry I didn't say start yet." Sasuke and Sakura starred on in amazement, having never seen their dad move that fast.

Naruto was growling for a while before Kakashi let him go. '_so fast!' sakura thought amazed__' so he is a jounin' _Sasuke thought usually doubting his fathers abilities.

"But you came at me with the full intention of killing me...I'm a little hurt" this earned sweat drops from Sasuke and Sakura both thinking _"Didn't you tell us to try and kill you?!" _"It's time to start for real, get ready!" All of them in stances "Aaaand START!" all three disappeared into the bushes or trees, except for well I think you know who.

Naruto stood proudly in front of him, forgetting about Sakura's plan momentarily. "You and me! Right now! Fair and square!" Naruto proclaimed. "Now that I think about you've always been a little weird compared to Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi told his son. "Oh yeah, the only thing weird here is your haircut" Naruto told him before charging at him.

"Shinobi battle techniques part one:Taijutsu."Kakashi said pulling something out. "Oh please don't tell me your going to read that here?! Right now?!"Naruto said familiar with his antics. Kakashi chuckled pulling out his famous orange book. " Well I need to know what happens next don't I?" Naruto growled before running at him again. " I'm going to pummel you, You perverted old man!"

Kakashi blocked both his punch and kick before disappearing and reappearing behind him once again.

The sharingan ninja put his hands together in the tiger seal holding his book in between his hands.

" Leaf-village secret ninja jutsu!" he shouted long before Naruto could react.

...He shoved his fingers up Naruto's ass"A thousand years of death!" sending him flying...

Sasuke and Sakura held back their laughter, and jumped down near Kakashi.

Kakashi sent them weird looks. "And I thought Naruto was strange."

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look, and nodded at each other. Sasuke disappeared and returned with Naruto who was coughing up water, and Sakura stood there smirking, at Kakashi.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei~" Kakashi blinked at her playful tone, Anko was rubbing off on them too much. "Yes Sakura-chan?" he said playing along.

"Would you like to know what happens at the end of your book you have there?" Kakashi gasped, they wouldn't!

"No!" he shouted when Sasuke walked forwards his mouth opening to reveal the ecchi words Kakashi didn't want to hear yet. " Marissa ends up having se-" Kakashi covered his ears, but then realized how useless that was when he could read lips, in his panic he hadn't noticed Naruto disappear while Sakura was talking.

"Stop it!" he pleaded with them decided to close his eyes, and he sighed in relief.

Someone poked him on the shoulder. On instinct Kakashi opened his eyes and grabbed the hand that poked him.

"Ne Dad~ I think you lost something."

"What?" He looked at the bells that the pink-haired devil was holding in her small hands and sighed.

"How did you know that the test was on teamwork Sakura, I expected Sasuke to just go off on his own and Naruto to be Naruto and you to well go off looking for Sasuke."she huffed, just because she was attached to the raven haired boy...

"You don't need to know, where a ninja gets her information is her secret." a blush on her face, making Kakashi glare at her in suspicion.

"Sakura is there something I need to know?" "U-uh no dad. Nothing." he glared at her for a little longer then smiled his crinkled mask smile. "Alright then." "Hey dad, I have to go somewhere! See you at home guys!" and with that she ran off her pink hair flying behind her, and all three boys staring after her.

"You wanna go on Team 7's first mission?" Naruto nodded eagerly while Sasuke smirked both knowing what was about to happen.

" Let's go find out what Sakura is doing." and then they were tailing Sakura (-.- poor Sakura)

...After five minutes of following she finally stopped walking...

She was leaning against an old oak tree, unbeknownst to her, her three teammates and family were watching her from around a wooden fence corner. Their eyes straining to see anything.

Not even a moment later a boy who looked a year or two older than the siblings ran up to her and started talking and smiling, earning heated glares from the boys.

"WHAT THE-" "shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said covering the loud orange ninja's mouth.

After struggling for a bit he calmed down and nodded a confirmation that he calmed down...that is until they saw what happened next.

The random boy leaned down towards Sakura who had a look of surprise on her face, as he brought his lips down to hers...bad move...

In less than 3 seconds Kakashi was behind him holding a kunai to his throat, his eyes promising death if he took one more step, Sasuke was also behind him but instead of that their was a tight squeezing in his chest that he didn't understand, while Naruto punched him in the stomach a smile on his face and a feeling of satisfaction.

"Now Sakura can you tell us what happened just now? Depending on your answer, this boy may live." the copy cat ninja said a smile on his face.

Sakura sighed annoyed by their actions...just when she thought she finally had a boyfriend to. "He's a guy I've been hanging out with lately, and we'd been getting to know each other" Sasuke's chest got a little tighter and all it caused was more confusion.

"I-i don't k-know wh-what she-she's talking about! I've never se-seen her before I was just asking directions and tripped!" boy was he stupid.

Sakura huffed and kicked him in the you-know-whats causing the older boy to groan and fall to the ground clutching his family jewels,causing them to smile happily.

" I can't wait to tell Mom what happened today." Kakashi paled...Anko was going to kill him for ruining Sakura's attempts at love...or just laugh. He hoped it was the latter.

... half way home...

"Sakura-nee-chan?" Naruto said as if lost in some thought. "How come you only kiss me and Sasuke on the cheek?" Naruto asked innocently. (I want Naruto to be innocent for now T.T you know like he hears about things but he doesn't completely understand it.)

Sakura blushed madly before responding. "Um, because you're not supposed to k-ki-kiss someone on the lips unless you have romantic feelings for them." she blushed even harder if possible thinking about all the hot guys she wanted to kiss in the future...by then she was drooling.

Kakashi sighed listening to them...this is why Sakura needs to stay away from Jiraiya and Tsunade, they tell her things and she understand them.

"Alright Naruto, that's enough, let's just go home...we have a real mission tomorrow." "Alright!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air in celebration.

"Hey wait a minute...how did you guys happen to find me when I was with that boy?" they all stopped and stared at Sakura in fear. She growled in realization but it was too late...they had ran off leaving her by herself.

"I'll get you guys! Just you wait!" she hollered at the wind before running on home before it got dark.

* * *

That's it for now! About the Sasuke thingy um just review if you want a sasusaku thing happening later or if it should just stay brotherly love.

Thank you once again for your patience HappyHappy Sunny Chan and thank you for your continued support!

And to any other viewers mentioned above!

I'm sorry but I just read this over and fanfiction changed almost all my parenthesis with the # symbol and it irritated me is fanfiction going to start banning ( ) as well!? Oh well I went back to change it all anyway


End file.
